Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta | data = | miejsce = Naruki, Świat Ludzi | wynik=Byakuya wygrywa | strona1 =*Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki | strona2 =*Shūkurō Tsukishima | wojska1 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo | wojska2 =*Szermierka *Fullbring (Book of the End) *Zwiększona szybkość | szkody1 = Byakuya jest ciężko ranny | szkody2 = Tsukishima jest śmiertelnie ranny }} Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima jest walką pomiędzy kapitanem 6 Oddziału, Byakuyą a Fullbringerem, Tsukishimą. Prolog Po tym jak Ichigo stracił Fullbring i zyskał moce Shinigami, zjawili się pozostali członkowie Xcution, którzy chcieli mocy Kurosakiego. Po otrzymaniu mocy, Yukio przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu rozdzielił wrogów z sojusznikami. Byakuya trafił na Tsukishimę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strony 1-12 Bitwa [[Plik:Ep363 Senbonzakura.png|thumb|left|190px|Miecz Tsukishimy zablokowany przez Senbonzakurę]] Podczas gdy Byakuya wpatruje się w księżyc, Tsukishima zwraca mu uwagę, że to nieodpowiednia pora. Kuchiki stwierdza, że bawi go myśl, że ten jest jego przeciwnikiem. Tłumaczy, że Ichigo jest pobłażliwą osobą, która nie użyła by swojego miecza w akcie zemsty, a Zaraki marzy tylko o walce i zdolność Tsukishimy pokonałaby go już przy pierwszym uderzeniu. Fullbringer mówi, że rozumie, ale stwierdza, że sposób w jaki Byakuya to powiedział oznacza, że nie może on go nawet drasnąć. Tsukishima próbuje zaatakować, ale atak zostaje powstrzymany przez ostrza Senbonzakury. Byakuya stwierdza, że zgładzi go, zanim ten zdąży użyć swojego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 16-19 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima przecina liść Kuchiki stojąc w pewnej odległości pyta się przeciwnika czy jego miecz na pewno tu nie dosięgnie. Tsukishima odpowiada, że jeśli tam stoi to oznacza, że wystarczy krok aby znalazł się w jego zasięgu, więc musi obmyślić jakiś plan. Shūkurō niespodziewanie przecina jeden z latających ostrzy Senbonzakury i przecina krawędzią miecza po ziemi. Tsukishima rusza na Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 468, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya unika pułapki Kuchiki pyta się Tsukishimy czy już zrozumiał, że nie może się do niego zbliżyć, a co dopiero zabić. Nagle ziemia pod stopami Byakuyi zamienia się w pułapkę, którą jednak ominął. Shūkurō tłumaczy, że umieścił w ziemi swoją obecność i zastawił tam pułapkę. Fullbringer pojawia się za Byakuyą i przecina jego miecz. Następnie stwierdza, że tak wiele razy widział te techniki, że już na niego nie zadziałają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 468, strony 12-19 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima odkrywa słabość Senbonzakury Tsukishima rani Byakuyę twoim mieczem. Kapitan próbuje zaatakować Shūkurō, ale ten uniknął ataku. Tsukishima odkrywa słaby punky Byakuyi, jakim jest Strefa bezpieczeństwa. Tłumaczy, że jeśli znajdzie się w odległości do 85 cm od niego, znajdzie się w tej strefie i będzie bezpieczny. Kuchiki pyta skąd usłyszał nazwę "strefa bezpieczeństwa". Shūkurō odpowiada, że od niego, a widząc jego zdziwienie, mówi, że nie mógł zapomnieć, przecież go przeciął. Następnie tłumaczy, że żadne techniki nie podziałają na niego, ponieważ spędzili wiele godzin razem aby je trenować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 469, strony 2-9 thumb|right|190px|Byakuya przebija Tsukishimę Tsukishima sprawia, że miecz Byakuyi pęka. Kuchiki upuszcza złamane ostrze i aktywuje Bankai. Shūkurō kpi z niego, że tak wiele razy widział te techniki i pojawia się za nim. Nagle do "strefy bezpieczeństwa" dostają się płatki. Tsukishima dziwi się i stwierdza, że nie pamięta aby to trenowali. Kapitan mówi, że gdyby to trenowali to by nie zadziałało. Tsukishima próbuje atakować, ale Byakuya zwiększa szybkość swoich ostrzy. Stały się tak szybkie, aż w końcu zraniły Byakuyę w rękę. Shūkurō patrzy jak Kuchiki wystawia rękę i spodziewa się, że ten użyje Kidō, jednak ten przebija go ręką, w której trzymał kilka ostrzy. Byakuya dziękuje Tsukishimie za walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 472, strony 3-18 Następstwa Tsukishima mówi Byakuyi, że jest bezlitosny, bo zawdzięcza mu tak wiele, a mimo wszystko zranił go. Kuchiki odpowiada, że jest mu wdzięczny, ale ten jest wrogiem Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 1-3 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima es:Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima Kategoria:Walki